


О делах своих и чужих

by Val_Ekkert



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Миди R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Not copy to another site, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert
Summary: Нельзя отказать старому другу! Даже если он вызывает дурные ассоциации у любимого младшего брата. Да и мало ли к чему можно перейти от дурных ассоциаций?..





	О делах своих и чужих

**Author's Note:**

> хронологическое AU; таймлайн пост-ФТ1, пре-ФТ2. ER (в тресее), танцы слоупоков (в грамандере). Возможно, морские змеи размножаются и ведут себя не так. Кинки (фроттаж, межбёдерный секс). Упоминание и обсуждение фиктивного брака. Довольно непростые отношения™ братьев Скамандеров; как следствие — немного братского стекла. Упоминается ОМП — младший брат Грейвза

Гранул для лунтелят оставалось в избытке, а вот мясо понемногу заканчивалось. Перья, сброшенные Фрэнком, ниффлер перетаскал в гнездо и искал что-то новое; нужно будет помочь ему. Мазь от порезов, укрепляющий настой, травы...

Перо порхало по строчкам, то дописывая, то вычёркивая. Рядом, на полу, тепло прижимался мордой к колену Дугал, в африканском биоме Мартин шумно играл с дириколями, Патрик о чём-то кричал миру...

Внимание Ньюта отвлёк посторонний звук: свист, короткое уханье. Незнакомая сова — сычик — уселась на стол и протянула письмо, настойчиво тыкая уголком конверта в ладонь.

Погладив птицу и приманив к себе несколько совиных крекеров, Ньют осторожно отвязал послание и, не сдержавшись, вздохнул.

Письмо было от Литы, и сначала захотелось спрятать его подальше, а если вдруг случится личная встреча — сделать вид, что сова заблудилась. Но врать Ньют никогда не умел, а потому быстро отказался от идеи и провёл палочкой вдоль конверта, разрезая пергамент. Ломать печать с вороном отчего-то не хотелось.

Лита в основном писала о своей новой работе в Министерстве — Ньют удивился; сочувствовала ему из-за запрета на выезд — в Министерстве и узнала? — и передавала приглашение на ужин. От Тесея.

Ньют поморгал, но буквы не исчезли. Лита действительно звала его в дом Тесея, явно намекая: если он откажется прийти, то приглашать будет уже сам Тесей. И не только совами, «которые наверняка устанут от такого, Ньют, разве мы можем это допустить?», но и через камин. А то и лично.

Ньют смял письмо, не зная, досадно ему или скорее весело. Лита никогда не любила приукрашивать, скорее наоборот, часто недоговаривала. И если писала, что Тесей поставил такие условия, то он... правда их поставил.

Ньют отложил письмо, распрямил, мягко погладил сычика, расклевавшего уже два крекера по его записям, и задумался.

Пожалуй, меньшим из зол действительно было бы принять приглашение. Как там требуют правила хорошего тона — высидеть час, сослаться на дела и откланяться? Час — это много, но он в своё время был способен выдержать по восемь часов в Министерстве. А один Тесей — не трое коллег по отделу и не множество других волшебников на всех этажах.

И Лита, почему Лита?..

Сова извернулась и дружелюбно клюнула Ньюта в руку, когда он замедлил движения. Спохватившись, он снова потрепал её по перьям и взглянул на письмо. 

Хотя бы дата и время его устраивали.

***

Дверь ему тоже открыла Лита.

Ньют сначала чуть не сделал шаг назад, но всё-таки справился с собой и улыбнулся. Он, пожалуй, был рад её видеть. Его только удивляло, что она так явно действует от имени Тесея, почти что за Тесея. Удивляло и, наверное, беспокоило. Она с ним дружила, конечно, но не до такой степени. Кажется. 

Но если бы с братом что-то случилось, Ньют бы уже знал.

— Здравствуй, Ньют. — Лита не попыталась обнять его, не протянула руку, и Ньют ощутил сильный прилив благодарности. Несмотря на то, что они давно не общались, она прекрасно всё о нём помнила. — Заходи скорее, уже накрапывает!

— Это мелочь, — пробормотал Ньют, но шагнул вслед за ней в холл. 

Фамильный особняк Тесей с матерью продали, когда она решилась насовсем уехать в Грецию с гиппогрифами. Тесей сказал, что так много места ему не нужно. Ньют не возражал: ему было нужно ещё меньше, чем Тесею. 

Лита улыбалась, сцепив руки в замок, и Ньют подумал, что давно уже не видел её такой. Интересно, это из-за чего?

— Что случилось, Лита? — С ней всегда можно было не пританцовывать по всем правилам этикета. — Я знаю, что Тесей способен завалить меня письмами и сломать мой камин, но обычно он предупреждал о таком сам.

Лита улыбнулась даже чуть шире:

— Он пригласил меня и сказал, что и тебя позовёт. И действительно пообещал... сделать всё это. Я решила тебя предупредить, а когда ты согласился, сказала ему.

— Думаю, он был раздосадован. — Ньют тоже улыбнулся. Пока что он сносно чувствовал себя в гостях. Интересно, в каком настроении Тесей?

Лита глянула через плечо на двери гостиной и уже серьёзнее произнесла:

— У Тесея для тебя новости, Ньют. Только постарайся не удивляться и не волноваться, хорошо?

— Волнения... — пробормотал Ньют.

— ...лишь удваивают страдания, — вновь со смешинкой подхватила Лита. — Идём. 

Двери распахнулись, повинуясь движению её палочки — и Ньют едва не выхватил собственную. Нет, с Тесеем всё было с виду нормально, и из гостиной на них с Литой никто не кинулся, но сидевший рядом с братом человек не вызывал у Ньюта никаких приятных чувств и ассоциаций. И даже неважно, что это другой человек: Персиваль Грейвз был аврором, больше того, главой американского департамента магбезопасности, даже не как Тесей, а как его начальник, Трэверс — то есть ещё хуже. А притворялся им там Гриндельвальд или нет — дело другое.

Хотя этот Грейвз не очень-то был похож на то, что слепил из себя Гриндельвальд. Вместо чёрно-белого аврорского пальто — довольно простой серый костюм, не такая аккуратная причёска, даже лёгкая щетина на лице. Если он обычно выглядел так и только в декабре принялся щеголять безукоризненными жилетами и скорпионами у воротника, то в МАКУСА работают очень невнимательные люди. Ладно, Ньют в принципе так и думал, за редким исключением, но теперь в своём мнении только укрепился.

— Всё в порядке, Ньют, — раздался голос Тесея. Он сидел во главе небольшого стола, демонстративно развалившись в кресле, и Ньют тихонько выдохнул. Поза, поведение, интонации — он, в общем-то, знал, как показать Ньюту, что беспокоиться не о чем. — Заходи и садись.

— Здравствуй, Тесей, — неловко выговорил Ньют, усаживаясь на первый попавшийся стул. Тесей поднялся, отодвинул ещё один для Литы — по правую от себя руку, уселся сам. Грейвз оказался один на левой стороне: Ньют сидел около Литы. И старался на него не смотреть.

Надо было поприветствовать, хотя бы познакомиться именно с Грейвзом, но Ньюту очень, просто мучительно не хотелось.

— Перси повезло, да не слишком, — буднично-весёлым тоном заговорил Тесей, словно о нелепом происшествии в Министерстве. Лита дирижировала палочкой, призывая на стол блюда и закуски. Мерлин, за что ему всё это. — В МАКУСА после того, что с ним случилось, его не ждало ничего хорошего, так что он попросил у нас помощи и даже, можно сказать, убежища. Я, как ты понимаешь, не мог отказать старому другу.

Ньют нашёл в себе силы на ответ:

— Да, понимаю. И неужели госпожа Пиквери спокойно это восприняла?

Грейвз кривовато усмехнулся. Непохоже.

— Я написал Серафине уже отсюда. После ответного вопиллера мне до сих пор неловко перед мисс Лестрейндж... перед Литой, простите.

— Я ведь уже дважды просила, Персиваль: не берите в голову, — легко взмахнула рукой Лита, весело блестя глазами. — Вы многого не знаете о нравах британской аристократии.

Тесей громко фыркнул. Ньют улыбнулся — он неплохо знал, на какие ругательства способна Лита.

Голос Грейвза и был, и не был похож на тот, что Ньют слышал в Нью-Йорке. Тембр — тот же, интонации — совершенно, разительно другие. А раз он называет Пиквери Серафиной, да и в качестве ответных мер та применила только вопиллер, значит, МАКУСА не заинтересован в том, чтобы вытаскивать Грейвза обратно через Атлантику. Хорошо, потому что они пришли бы к Тесею, и Ньют, возможно, оказался бы втянут. Он не хотел иметь с Конгрессом никаких дел — ему хватило одного раза.

Некоторое время они молча ели — домовика у Тесея не было, но он неплохо готовил сам. Ньют старался поменьше звенеть вилкой о тарелку и коситься на часы хотя бы раз в пять минут, а не чаще.

Глуховатый звук привлёк его внимание. Грейвз отложил приборы на салфетку и смотрел прямо на него, чуть прищурившись:

— Ньютон... вы позволите вас так называть?

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Ньют, отводя взгляд и делая вид, что не заметил, как закатил глаза Тесей. Он не видел смысла в излишней вежливости, если уж Грейвз Тесею друг, а не просто знакомый. Или не полезный знакомый.

В самом деле, какой «Ньютон», они едва знакомы, а Тесей для Грейвза уж точно не «мистер», так что и путаницы возникнуть не должно.

Грейвз кивнул, словно ожидал отказа:

— Мистер Скамандер, вы оказались втянуты в нью-йоркские события в том числе из-за моей халатности, и я хотел бы принести вам за это мои извинения.

Тесей снова закатил глаза, Лита покачала головой, а сам Ньют даже не был уверен, что ему не послышалось.

И ведь на это тоже полагалось что-то ответить!

— Гриндельвальд очень силён, — собравшись с мыслями, выговорил он. — Я не думаю, что ваш ему... проигрыш можно назвать халатностью. Я не держу зла на вас за те события, поверьте.

Уфф. Много слов. Слишком много слов.

Грейвз снова кивнул:

— Спасибо.

Кажется, он был искренен.

...На чай Ньют решился остаться только ради Литы — очень уж просяще она на него смотрела. Переменой тарелок решила заняться тоже она, Грейвз куда-то исчез, и Тесей вытянул Ньюта на небольшую веранду, поговорить наедине.

Ньют очень, очень этого не любил.

— Тебе неуютно? — Тесей спросил в лоб, хотя ответ прекрасно знал. Ньют закатил глаза, почти как сам Тесей:

— Конечно. 

— Он — не Гриндельвальд. — Тесей принялся крутить пальцами запонку. Это было на него не похоже, раньше он не делал так, даже когда нервничал. Ньют нахмурился:

— Это неважно. Он аврор.

Тесей возмущённо уставился Ньюту в лицо, и тот привычно отвёл взгляд. Тесей прекрасно знал о его отношении к аврорам. А сердился каждый раз, как в первый.

— Уже нет, — проворчал Тесей, справившись с собой. Ньют даже фыркнул:

— Ты сам говорил мне всегда, что однажды аврор — всегда аврор. И почему нет?..

— Потому что он тут под нашей защитой, Ньют. — Тесей повышал голос на каждом слове. — Защитой, понимаешь? Гриндельвальд сильно потрепал его, вдобавок влез в голову, но не только забрал нужное, а ещё и кое-чем поделился. 

— Поделился?.. — Ньют сначала не поверил. А потом вспомнил некоторые действия Гриндельвальда, которые испытал на своей шкуре, и согласно кивнул. Осторожностью этот человек действительно не мог похвастаться. — Понятно. И вы его... прячете?

— Прячем, прикрываем, называй как хочешь, но работать в Аврорате ему здесь пока что никто не даст, даже под моим прямым началом и контролем.

— Вряд ли бы он на такое согласился. — Ньют хмыкнул. — Представь, если такое предложить Трэверсу. Вот так, с должности — и под тебя.

Тесей почему-то прикусил губу — наверное, правда представил и тоже развеселился, но смеяться над начальником не позволяла субординация, даже наедине с Ньютом.

— Да, вряд ли, — с заминкой кивнул он. — Ньют, я прошу тебя, ещё полчаса. И не смотри на него так, даже мне жутко делается.

Ньют свёл плечи. Он понятия не имел, как он там смотрел на Грейвза.

— Постараюсь. — Он мотнул головой. — Идём?

Тесей неловко хмыкнул:

— Сейчас. Я просто... даже не это хотел тебе сказать.

Его пальцы снова метнулись к манжете, и Ньют, не выдержав, шлёпнул брата по руке:

— Прекрати так делать, а то мне и на тебя Ревелио наложить хочется. Что такое, Тесей?..

Тесей хмыкнул. Сунул руки в карманы, как делал всегда. Выдохнул.

— Ты не удивлён, что здесь Лита?

Ньют пожал плечами:

— Она просто сказала мне, что ты пригласил нас обоих.

— Ага, — кивнул Тесей. — Не «просто», Ньют. Я... Понимаешь, она предложила мне на ней жениться.

Сначала Ньюту показалось, что он попросту ничего не понял. Потом — что понял, но не так.

— Она... тебе... что?

Тесей выглядел так, словно хотел аппарировать отсюда немедленно. Куда-нибудь, может, в Ирландию, за море. Даже странно: он что, боялся реакции Ньюта? Почему?

— Да, вот так. — Тесей опять потянулся к запонке, но остановил себя на середине движения. — И я подумал, что это будет для нас обоих хорошо. Понимаешь, я со своим... романом вряд ли смогу жениться на ком-то ещё, а общественность... сам знаешь, какая она у нас.

Ньют даже закашлялся от возмущения. Ничего себе!

— Она тебе для чего? — Он едва замечал, что и сам повысил голос. — Прикрыть тебя?.. Мне неважно, с кем ты, но...

— Ты меня слушаешь? — с лёгким отчаянием выкрикнул Тесей. — Она мне это предложила, Ньют! Она прекрасно обо всём знает, и это нужно ей, пожалуй, даже больше, чем мне! Это ведь ты мне рассказывал, что у неё за семья, ты сам знаешь, насколько ей нужна другая фамилия, и разве плох такой брак, если мы — близкие друзья, и...

Он неожиданно осёкся и отвернулся в сторону сада. Ньют помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Оно было невыносимо логичным и верным и укладываться в голове не желало.

— Ясно, — неловко сказал он. Тянуло коснуться плеча Тесея, но Ньют хорошо знал, что в таком напряжении его лучше не трогать. — Ясно, Тесей. И ты прав, наверное. Так будет лучше.

Тесей, казалось, выдохнул всем собой. И снова взглянул на Ньюта — с привычной озорной весёлостью:

— Будешь шафером?

Ньют поднял брови. 

— Я?

Тесей развёл руками:

— Ты мой брат. Не Перси же мне просить.

Ох-х-х, Тесей, Тесей... да уж. Не «Перси». Шафером. На свадьбу. Это было бы комично и трагично одновременно, наверное.

— Трэверса попроси, — ляпнул Ньют. И тут же замотал головой. — Нет, не проси, а то я тогда не приду.

Тесей невесело хмыкнул.

— Это было бы дико, Ньюти. Так да или нет?

— Да, — смирившись, выдохнул Ньют. — Вы мне... близкие люди.

Тесей наконец-то улыбнулся по-человечески:

— Спасибо, братишка.

К счастью, ему хватило всего пары секунд объятий.

За столом Лита о чём-то негромко говорила с Грейвзом, но едва увидев, что братья выходят с веранды, замолчала и тревожно взглянула на них. Ньют ей улыбнулся — коротко, искренне. Помня о её проблемах и примерно представляя её нынешнее отношение к узколобому, ограниченному магическому сообществу, он понимал, что Тесей действительно был для неё идеальным вариантом. Практически беспроигрышным.

Она кивнула ему и вернула улыбку.

Чай уже был готов, от чайника шёл слабый пар. Наверняка Лита заварила классический английский чёрный. Ньют не очень любил чистый чай, без добавления трав, но что поделать.

Он добавил в чашку побольше молока и обхватил её руками — за время разговора с Тесеем ладони замёрзли. Тесей улыбнулся — да уж, он-то пил чистую заварку и терпеть не мог молоко.

— Перси, сварить тебе кофе?

Тон у Тесея был какой-то ехидный. Грейвз закатил глаза:

— Тес, это ещё на войне перестало быть смешным. Чай замечательный, спасибо.

Ньют подавил вздох. Он немного терялся, если в компании начинали звучать шутки, понятные не всем присутствующим. Нет, он знал о стереотипе «если американец, то без кофе не проживёт», но ему самому это совсем не казалось забавным.

Четверть часа... нет, ладно, Тесей просил полчаса, Мерлин с ним — и домой, домой, в подвал, пониже, поглубже. Наверное, Ньют обнимет Мартина, и пусть по ним обоим скачут дириколи — славные, маленькие, озорные...

— Ты освоился? Не скучаешь?

Тесей снова обращался к Грейвзу, и Ньют уже почти решил перестать вслушиваться, но Грейвз хмыкнул в ответ очень ядовито:

— Для начала, я не впервые здесь. И по чему я должен скучать, как ты выразился? По протёртым в кресле штанам? По бюрократии? По Раппапорт, может быть?

Ньют заметил, что вертит в руках ложечку, и отложил её на блюдце. Кажется, Лита ему подмигнула — смысл этого Ньют не понял, но не вмешиваться же в разговор. 

— Ты защищал это. — Тесей отставил чашку. — И, кстати, знаешь не хуже меня, что бюрократия возникла не на пустом месте, и что она в каком-то смысле полезна, и...

— Твой Трэверс проел тебе мозги, — фыркнул Грейвз. — Тес, если тебя поставить на его — и мою — должность, ты первый взвоешь. Ты меня знаешь. Если я по чему и скучаю, так это по полевой работе.

— Ну конечно. — Тесей ухмыльнулся. — Мог бы перевестись к нам в своё время, был бы сейчас...

— Не мог, и ты знаешь почему! — Если Ньют и понимал что-то, то Грейвз начинал закипать. — Послушай, я не хочу с тобой спорить, мы уже достаточно ругались на эту тему. Считай, что я наконец в отпуске. Серафина определённо счастлива, а мне нравится не иметь дела с системой.

— Ищешь плюсы? — Кажется, усмешка Тесея была горькой. Грейвз пожал плечами:

— Стараюсь. У вас чудовищная коррупция, семейственность и тому подобное, и некоторые ваши методы мне неприятны, но хотя бы Статут не так строг. И ты сам знаешь, что я ещё могу быть полезен.

Тесей это, к удивлению Ньюта, проглотил молча. Снова взял чашку.

— Мы действительно это тысячу раз обсуждали. И ты знаешь, что я тоже... не в восторге.

— Знаю, знаю. — Грейвз улыбнулся уголками губ. Как будто шире — не мог. — Закончим на этом. Иначе можем докатиться до политики, а о ней — не за столом.

Тесей кивнул с привычной добродушной ухмылкой. Лита прикрыла рот рукой — наверное, смеялась. Ньют сидел, почти спрятавшись за чашку, и зачем-то пытался понять, насколько Грейвз был искренен. Такие слова от главы американского департамента — пусть бывшего, не бывает их бывших! — его почти изумили. Он привык, что у авроров следование их системе въедается в мозг, и это невозможно оттуда вытравить. По крайней мере, так быстро. А фальши в речи Грейвза он не уловил.

И если он и приукрашивал, то Ньют совершенно не представлял, зачем ему это.

И ещё — он терпеть не мог, когда рядом с ним ссорились, но ему показалось, что в споре Грейвза и Тесея было что-то... что-то, спорам не свойственное. Какая-то теплота, понимание. Словом, противники или просто неприятные друг другу люди так не спорили. Да даже сам Ньют с Тесеем всегда ругались совсем иначе.

Впрочем, это уж точно Ньюта не касалось.

...Лита проводила его до камина. Похлопала на прощание по плечу. Прикосновение не было неприятным.

Ньют решился:

— Это не моё дело, но... Ты действительно хочешь... чтобы... Тесей?

Лита коротко улыбнулась:

— Я знала, что ты спросишь. Да, хочу, Ньют. Он близок мне, я — ему, а в нашем мире это уже роскошь. Нам обоим будет на пользу супружеский статус, и он никогда меня не обидит. Ни о ком другом из возможных партий я не могла бы такого сказать. А то, что он на самом деле с другим человеком, меня не волнует, я счастлива за него. Любовь — сказка для юнцов, Ньют, и на ней одной далеко не аппарируешь. Я рада, что он согласился.

Ньют медленно выдохнул. Лита оставалась Литой. У него даже отлегло от сердца: она подошла к вопросу собственной свадьбы так же, как ко всем остальным вопросам в своей жизни — трезво и рационально.

Он улыбнулся — в который раз за вечер:

— Тогда я тебя поздравляю. Правда.

Лита рассмеялась.

— Я бы обняла тебя, но...

Ньют неловко хмыкнул. Почему бы и нет.

— Давай, — и сам распахнул объятия. Они оказались сдержанными, короткими, но тёплыми. Он такие любил.

Следовало признать, что это были не худшие два часа в его жизни.

***

Торкил Трэверс, коллегой которого Персиваль был до недавних пор, внешне казался холёным, каменным и в то же время жёлчным. Когда он заговаривал, последнее впечатление только усиливалось. Персиваль в который раз задался вопросом, что же Тесей нашёл в этом человеке: насколько он знал своего друга, Трэверс не мог привлечь Тесея решительно ничем. Хотя люди, впрочем, меняются, и вкусы их — тоже. А Тесей так яростно доказывал Персивалю, что это не просто «служебный роман» и не что-то более неприятное, что сомнений в его чувствах не возникало.

Ладно, неважно. Это не его дело.

— Насколько вы сами уверены в том, что отданные Гриндельвальдом воспоминания могут оказаться полезны? — Трэверс говорил уважительным тоном, но слова выдавали в нём человека, прочно считавшего, что он работает с идиотами. Персиваль поморщился: спорить с Трэверсом было невыгодно, если он хотел когда-либо вернуться в поле, да и к тому же тот был, если можно так выразиться, на своей территории.

— Если бы я не был уверен, что вы сможете извлечь из них пользу, — неторопливо заговорил Персиваль, — меня бы здесь не было. И если бы я не думал, что даже такие крохи могут стать для меня опасными, если Гриндельвальд поймёт, что был неосторожен.

— Мой главный аврор упоминал о вашей паранойе, — поделился Трэверс, и Персиваль едва не рассмеялся. «Мой» главный аврор, конечно же. Ревнует, что ли? — Профессиональная болезнь, я бы сказал.

— Я ей наслаждаюсь, — вздохнул Персиваль, — а не страдаю. Мистер Трэверс, я полагаю, что у вас не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на обсуждение воспоминаний Гриндельвальда, а не на перемещение их в думосброс.

Трэверс, похоже, хотел скривиться, но удержал лицо, только щека дёрнулась. И кивнул Персивалю.

Это было сложно — найти в собственной памяти нечто чужое, чуждое, ему никогда не принадлежавшее. Сложно и неприятно, и даже как-то неловко — в конце концов, это было не его прошлое. С другой стороны, с Гриндельвальдом ли, выпотрошившим сознание Персиваля, играть в благородство?

Прикоснувшийся к виску кончик палочки показался раскалённым, но он, разумеется, не поморщился.

— Полюбопытствуете сейчас? — спросил Персиваль. Воспоминание ещё колыхало обычно спокойные волны в думосбросе. Трэверс едко вздохнул:

— Мистер Грейвз, мы не «любопытствуем». Мы делаем свою работу.

— Не вы одни, — прохладно отозвался Персиваль. Треклятые британцы. — Если я ничем более не могу быть вам полезен, то предпочёл бы откланяться.

Трэверс рассеянно кивнул, доставая собственную палочку. Персиваль решил не ждать и проигнорировал даже полное отсутствие вежливых формулировок.

При всём уважении он, кажется, начинал понимать, за что младший Скамандер так невзлюбил начальство своего брата. Это помимо очевидного.

Шум Атриума казался каким-то упорядоченным — совсем не то, что вечная суета холлов МАКУСА. Горсть пороха, зелёное пламя — и через несколько секунд Персиваль уже стоял в гостиной выделенного ему дома.

Вытоптанный и пыльный ковёр вдруг впервые за всё время подействовал ему на нервы, и Персиваль взмахнул палочкой, приводя его в порядок. Пошёл дальше, стирая пыль с полок, мебели, картинных рам, слушая вслед одобрительное бурчание с портретов. Магия подрагивала: он никогда не был силён в бытовой.

Что творилось дома, он знал смутно. Гриндельвальда пока не упустили, что сам Персиваль находил странным: несмотря на уверенность в своих — тогда ещё своих — охранных заклинаниях на подвалах МАКУСА, в силе Гриндельвальда он тоже был уверен. Тянет время? Для чего? Не продумал организацию побега? Ждёт удобного случая?

Жилка на виске забилась сильнее, Персиваль прижал к ней два пальца и глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул через четыре секунды, вдохнул снова. Над его дыхательными упражнениями смеялись многие, даже Фина, но не-маги знали толк во многом.

Он думал так, но, будучи американским магом, никогда не произносил вслух.

Семейный скандал если и последовал, то до Персиваля не докатился. Тристан признался ему, что готовиться к титулу главы семьи начал ещё с момента становления старшего брата аврором, «и именно поэтому, Перси, выбрал приличную профессию». Впрочем, любому сотруднику Департамента международного сотрудничества сейчас приходилось туго, особенно тем, кто мелькал на главных ролях. Трис точно не выиграл от бегства Персиваля — но всё равно пообещал ему поддержку, как финансовую, так и моральную, «и любую другую, если придётся, но лучше бы не пришлось». Пообещал и Тесей, давно ставший для Персиваля кем-то вроде второго брата, не самого младшего, но среднего в семье — хоть дурости и хватает, но мозги тоже есть. И здесь, положа руку на сердце, было лучше. Спокойнее — Гриндельвальд же обходил Британию стороной, предпочитая действовать на континенте, — и действительно не столь строгий Статут: Персиваля поразило число полукровок. 

Но иногда, конечно, тянуло обратно. Иррационально, противно, глупо тянуло. 

Оказалось, что когда родной дом перестаёт быть таковым, становится очень тяжело.

Персиваль опустился на диван, пробежался взглядом по комнате. Безликое пространство с обоями в цветок, простая каминная решётка, два полупустых книжных шкафа, дешёвые белые свечи. В спальне было немногим уютнее.

Персиваль поднялся, повинуясь порыву, вышел на улицу, огляделся и аппарировал.

Если уж ему придётся здесь задержаться, а то и осесть — стоит поискать хоть что-то, что придаст жилищу узнаваемый облик.

И свечи он всегда предпочитал синие.

***

Торкил вышел из камина, привычно взмахнул палочкой, очищая себя от пепла, столь же привычно огляделся и прислушался. В доме было тихо, даже часы не тикали, зачарованные на молчание. И сам Торкил, и Тесей не любили лишнего шума.

Особняк, доставшийся ему от деда, Торкил продал много лет назад, через положенный год после гибели жены. Глупейшей гибели: проклятое зеркало, запрещённая магия... Он до сих пор помнил, что пара сотрудников Отдела незаконных артефактов при расследовании чуть не поседели. Хотя высокой должности у Торкила тогда ещё не было, но фамилия-то была у него всегда.

Однако он не был представителем наиболее влиятельной ветви семейства, и это его спасало — и от ненужных взглядов, и от шепотков, и от чужого подобострастия. Нет, они были в жизни Торкила, и чем старше он становился, тем больше, но всё же, всё же...

А потеря Мелани, как ни кощунственно это звучало, спасала его теперь. От вдовца ничего не требовалось, его личной жизнью не интересовались — стоило лишь уверенно изображать вечную скорбь по безвременно почившей супруге, не успевшей оставить ему наследника.

Продолжая говорить о кощунстве — это было очень удобно. Порой даже до отвращения.

Торкил вошёл в спальню и аккуратно разоблачился, стараясь не разбудить Тесея. Тот закутался в одеяло с головой, хотя согревающие чары в каждой комнате были исправны. Сегодня у авроров прошла очередная операция, а Тесей так и не научился смирно сидеть в кабинете. Пусть выспится.

Переданные Грейвзом воспоминания Торкила злили. Очень злили. Нет, он подозревал, что Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор могли быть знакомы когда-то — два волшебника примерно одного возраста с такими способностями, как у каждого из них, не могли бы пройти мимо друг друга, и плевать он хотел на всякие вероятности. Но то, что Торкил увидел сегодня в думосбросе, превзошло все его ожидания.

Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор были близки в своё время, очень близки. Торкил считал себя не слишком искушённым во многом, что касалось человеческих отношений — одно его объяснение с Тесеем чего стоило! — но здесь ничего не понял бы либо полный профан, либо Тесеев младший брат. Взгляды, выражения лиц, язык тела... словом, всё буквально вопило об их дружбе в юности. Или даже о большем, чем дружба.

Когда они пойдут с этим к Дамблдору, необходимо будет придать этому «большему, чем дружба» приличную форму. Такую, чтобы понял Дамблдор, может, Тесей, но не все остальные.

Мерлин, и когда они пойдут с этим к Дамблдору?.. Нет, нужно собрать совещание, продемонстрировать, согласовать, принять решение...

Торкил надел пижаму, откинул свою половину одеяла — будто только что, а не с утра, идеально ровно постеленную, — лёг и укрылся.Тесей мерно дышал рядом — тёплый, пахнущий чистым воздухом и немного пергаментом, близкий, свой.

Не в силах противостоять порыву, Торкил повернулся на бок и приобнял спящего Тесея. Тот сонно забормотал что-то, и Торкил замер, уже зная, что это бесполезно: разбудить Тесея всегда было проще простого.

— Что-то случилось? — выдохнул он на грани слышимости. 

Чуткий и умница. Как же, как же.

— Не то чтобы, — уклончиво отозвался Торкил. Если сейчас рассказать ему о Дамблдоре в воспоминаниях Гриндельвальда, то они уже до утра спать не будут: Тесей начнёт орать, а Торкилу придётся его успокаивать. Нет уж, пусть утром орёт, под чай и сборы, это займёт у него меньше времени. — Сам посмотришь в думосбросе.

Осторожничать больше не имело смысла, и Торкил начал поглаживать Тесея по плечу. Тот хмыкнул, перехватывая, но не отталкивая его руку:

— Если Перси передал что-то важное, мне нужно знать об этом, тебе не кажется?

— Нужно, — охотно согласился Торкил. — Но видишь ли, там точно нет ничего, из-за чего тебе стоило бы поднимать отряды в ночь. Извини, что разбудил.

— Не страшно. — Тесей зевнул и потянулся под рукой Торкила. Пальцы лениво вырисовывали на его ладони какой-то узор. — Устал? Ужинал?

Торкил на секунду зажмурился. В своё время подобные разговоры между ними вводили его в ступор. Тесей же ему не жена, а просто...

Не «просто», давно уже нет. Не жена, безусловно — но партнёр.

И помолвка Тесея между ними не встала: Торкил со своей фамилией прекрасно понимал её смысл, да и к Лите относился хорошо.

— Нет и нет, — коротко отозвался он. — И не гони меня на кухню. Мне не хочется есть.

Тесей повернулся в его руках и взглянул в лицо — совсем не сонными, яркими, сейчас слегка озорными глазами:

— А чего тебе хочется?

Поганец...

Это слово по отношению к Тесею всегда, всегда отдавало нежностью. Даже если произносилось — или думалось — с досадой.

— Спи давай, — велел Торкил, всё равно опуская ладонь Тесею на макушку. — Поворачивайся обратно и спи. 

Не то чтобы он действительно был против, но ведь поздно уже, и слегка лениво, если говорить откровенно...

Тесей действительно отвернулся. Прижался потеснее, задницей к паху Торкила, слегка потёрся. И ещё раз. 

На третий Торкил уже ухватил его за бедро:

— Ты что творишь, а?

Тесей хмыкнул в подушку:

— Ты правда нуждаешься в... обозначениях?

Его кожа согревала Торкилу вечно холодную ладонь. Спал он обычно обнажённым, сегодняшняя ночь исключением не стала.

Запах, близость, голос, движения, недавний взгляд — всё это действовало на Торкила вполне однозначно.

Выдохнув, он перехватил запястье Тесея и завёл его руку за спину, себе на член. Тесей понятливо приласкал его через ткань, слегка сжал, накрыл ладонью, потёр — несильно, но почти на грани, за которой стало бы неприятно. И чуть погодя запустил руку за пояс, вытаскивая.

— Я не собираюсь затеваться надолго, учти, — предупредил Торкил, пока что удерживая себя от того, чтобы полностью отдаться ощущениям. — У меня сил на это нет.

— А говорил, не устал, — хмыкнул Тесей, щепотью оглаживая головку. Торкил выдохнул и уткнулся лицом ему в кудри, предпочитая не отвечать. У Тесея были чуть шершавые, сильные, бесконечно умелые и замечательные руки. Стыдно было бы игнорировать.

Когда плоть отвердела окончательно, Торкил слегка оттолкнул ладонь Тесея и сполз чуть пониже — так, чтобы оказаться у него между бёдер. Тесей тихо застонал, потянулся к своему члену, но Торкил перехватил его запястье, прижал к колену:

— Смирно лежи. Я сам всё сделаю.

Тесей почти обмяк выше пояса, напрягая при этом бёдра. Торкил толкнулся меж них — тепло, приятно, ощущения даже мало уступали проникновению. Или рту Тесея... впрочем, нет, его рту уступало решительно всё.

Мысль эта послала по позвоночнику очередную волну, и Торкил задвигался, скользя членом между бёдер Тесея. Отпустил его руку, сжал член — Тесей благодарно выдохнул, откидывая голову назад. Он всё ещё лежал на плече Торкила, и тот даже мог бы дотянуться, чтобы слегка его придушить, тем более он так соблазнительно обнажил горло — но никакой грубости не хотелось. 

Он кончил первым, когда Тесей чуть сильнее свёл ноги, и быстрее задвигал рукой — вот так, сильно, всё же позволяя себе быть немного жёстким, скорее угадывая, чем видя, как Тесей провёл по бедру ладонью, собирая сперму, и как потянулся рукой к своему рту, обхватил пальцы губами — и выгнулся, с хриплым стоном выплёскиваясь Торкилу в ладонь. Снова обмяк, прижался ещё ближе...

Торкил взял палочку, очистил их и постель, подтянул штаны и поправил на Тесее одеяло.

— Теперь — точно спать. День завтра... трудный.

— Когда у нас бывали лёгкие... — лениво пробормотал Тесей. Поворочался немного, сполз с плеча Торкила и, кажется, уснул.

Торкил отложил палочку и закрыл глаза.

Утреннюю бурю он переживёт.

***

Через день Персиваль получил короткую записку от мисс Лестрейндж — Мерси Льюис, она же просила называть её Литой. Её сычик скакал по столу в поисках крекеров, а не найдя, разразился возмущёнными воплями. Кто его так разбаловал, сама Лита? Тесей? Его брат?.. Неважно, в общем-то. Сову кормить было нечем. Вопиющее упущение, надо сказать.

Лита приглашала Персиваля позавтракать с ними — точнее, маскировала приглашением просьбу прийти и поговорить с Тесеем. Была суббота, он — по их договорённости — появился в «будущем семейном» доме и почти сразу ушёл к себе в кабинет. Лита сообщала, что давно не видела его настолько взволнованным, а «впутывать её в свои дела» он отказывался. 

Последнее Персиваль осуждал. Фальшивый там у тебя брак или нет, но жена будет одним из самых близких твоих людей, и о твоих проблемах она имеет право знать.

Долго он не думал — заняться всё равно было нечем.

Наскоро скормив сычику кусок призванного из кухни яблока — мышей здесь не водилось, — Персиваль выпустил его в окно и направился к выходу.

Лита открыла ему дверь, едва он постучал. Выглядела она и правда встревоженной, но не настолько, как успел придумать себе Персиваль, и у него немного отлегло от сердца.

— Спасибо вам. — Лита приняла у него плащ, взмахнув пару раз палочкой. — Тесей бережёт тех, кого считает своими, но... слабее себя. Излишне бережёт.

— Поэтому вы позвали меня. — Персиваль терпеть не мог светские беседы, но у Литы как-то получалось сводить на нет всю их неприятную мишуру. 

Лита коротко вздохнула:

— Хоть он и любит говорить, что вы теперь «под его крылом», — она фыркнула, — вас он считает равным. Прошу вас, Персиваль. Он мой друг, я беспокоюсь.

— Вы замечательный человек, Лита. — Захотелось поцеловать ей руку, но он ограничился улыбкой. Лита не вернула её — только повела плечом и ушла куда-то вглубь дома.

Персиваль поднялся, остановился у кабинета Тесея и постучал. Был соблазн войти сразу, но получить Ступефаем в лоб не хотелось. Или отразить тот же Ступефай в лоб лучшему другу.

— Лита, милая, извини, — раздалось из-за двери, — но...

— Это я, — громко оповестил Персиваль. — И разговаривать с тобой отсюда я не собираюсь. Вхожу. Опусти палочку.

В том, что палочка была поднята, он даже не сомневался.

Тесей однако сидел за столом, почти сгорбившись. Плохо дело, Персиваль его таким с войны не видел. Он начертал себе стул и уселся напротив.

— Выкладывай. Лита волнуется. Я уже тоже.

В глазах Тесея, до этой секунды почти стеклянных, словно плеснулось что-то тёплое. 

— Она позвала тебя? — Тесей, казалось, был удивлён. — Ладно, неважно... Перси, это правда тебя касается.

Он поднялся, вышел на середину кабинета и принялся мерить его шагами. Персиваль терпеливо ждал. На фронте он видел Тесея таким далеко не единожды.

— В воспоминаниях Гриндельвальда — его прошлое, — сообщил очевидное Тесей. — Его и... Дамблдора. 

Персиваль честно напряг память. О Дамблдоре он знал мало, лишь в общих чертах: в Америке ему попадались на глаза кое-какие научные статьи его авторства, здесь Тесей лишь скупо обмолвился о нём как о хогвартском преподавателе — и, в общем-то, всё. Поговаривали — а Персиваль прислушивался, — что в юности Дамблдор был чуть ли не общепризнанным гением, восходящей звездой с огромным потенциалом — а теперь почему-то сиднем сидел в британской школе. Персиваль отложил эту информацию на всякий случай. А так он даже не знал, как этот Дамблдор выглядит.

Подождите.

— Их общее прошлое? — Отвратительно, Персиваль, совсем расслабился. — Они там, если я правильно запомнил, совсем юнцы, но... Плохо.

— Плохо, — сварливо согласился Тесей. — И если бы в доме не было Литы, я выразился бы ещё крепче.

Персиваль даже поразился его галантности.

— Они... не просто были знакомы. Они были близки друг другу, просто приятели так друг на друга не смотрят, Перси, я на тебя никогда так не смотрел!.. И если хоть на секунду предположить, что они...

Он не смог договорить. Пауза повисла в воздухе, тишина нарушалась только шагами Тесея.

— У нас, возможно, уже за эту тень подозрения арестовали бы, — задумчиво пробормотал Персиваль. Тесей злобно хмыкнул:

— Ага, поэтому ты и у нас. Арестуешь его, как же... Перси, он по силе равен Гриндельвальду. Но предпочитает, чтоб его, прятаться в школе и плести какие-то свои сети; у него люди в разных странах, и эти люди... не то чтобы плевать на закон хотели, но если что — нарушат его с удовольствием, а откуда мы можем знать...

Персиваль прищурился. По силе равен, скажите, пожалуйста.

Аврорское чутьё, как ни странно, молчало. Ладно, с ним он потом разберётся.

Он встал, поймал друга за плечи и с силой усадил на свой стул:

— Тихо. Значит, так. Ты рассуждаешь как аврор, Тес. Как законник.

— А как надо? — буркнул Тесей, подрастеряв пыл от такого обращения.

— Как солдат, — хлёстко ответил Персиваль, всё ещё удерживая его. — Послушай, у нас война, давно уже не только в Европе, а в мире. И пока Гриндельвальд в тюрьме — это всего лишь передышка, ты сам понимаешь, что он рано или поздно сбежит. А на любой войне — подпольные сети и собрания. Мне что, напомнить тебе, как ты сам сбежал на Западный из такого подполья? И кому тогда было плевать на закон, а?

Тесей фыркнул и дёрнул плечами. Персиваль убрал руки, сунул в карманы. Спокойствие, надо сохранять спокойствие — старый рефлекс, дававший о себе знать всегда, когда Тесей нервничал.

— Здесь всё сложнее, Перси, — глухо проговорил тот. — Он... имеет влияние. Гораздо большее, чем Эвермонд в своё время, будь он неладен. И... в том числе влияние на Ньюта.

На Ньюта. Ну конечно, личное. Тесей и впрямь вряд ли стал бы так дёргаться, если бы речь шла всего лишь о новых сведениях.

— Какого рода? — Персиваль поискал, куда сесть, и пристроился на край стола. Тесей устало вздохнул:

— Возражал против его исключения. Общается с ним и сейчас. Их иногда видели вместе. И я не знаю, чем он может вскружить Ньюту голову.

Персиваль ощутил укол раздражения. Вспомнились слова Литы о близких Тесею людях, и это только подбросило полено в топку злости. Право, Персиваль и сам был старшим братом и в чём-то Тесея понимал, но не до такой же степени.

— Гриндельвальд не смог, — коротко напомнил Персиваль. — Если уж мы говорим о равной силе и подобных вещах. Тес, твой брат — не подросток и уж точно не идиот. И мне не кажется, что он сильно подвержен чужому влиянию. Иначе давно бы строем по Министерству ходил, но ты ведь не продавил его.

— И не продавлю, — уныло подтвердил Тесей. — И... Перси, я всё это знаю. Правда. Но это... трудно.

Похоже, он успокаивался. Стоило направить разговор в более продуктивное русло, пожалуй.

— И что вы намерены делать?

Тесей пожал плечами:

— Установим наблюдение. С ним не стоит идти на открытый конфликт, просто поверь.

Персиваль верил. В Штатах тоже жили влиятельные маги.

— Может, скажешь Ньюту?

Тесей отчаянно замотал головой.

— Он меня слушать не станет. Решит, что я опять лезу в его жизнь, в его дела, хочу в вату завернуть... Не надо мне этого. Проклятье, у него могут быть из-за этого проблемы, если он к нему сунется, но...

Он прерывисто вздохнул. 

— Я подумаю, как лучше.

Персиваль кивнул и поднялся

— Подумай. Успокоился?

Тесей неуверенно дёрнул плечом. 

— Ну, хоть как-то. — Персиваль заговорил нарочито бодро и весело. — Пойдём вниз. Лита обещала мне завтрак.

Впервые за разговор Тесей улыбнулся.

Персиваль вышел из кабинета первым и уверенно зашагал по лестнице.

Пожалуй, он знал, как стоило поступить.

***

«Уважаемый мистер Скамандер!

Хочу сообщить, что передача мной Министерству известной вам информации привела к получению новых данных, в которых Вы можете быть заинтересованы. Мне не хотелось бы передавать Вам их ни по каким-либо официальным каналам, ни через Вашего брата — это будет так же официально. Поскольку я, в отличие от него, не принадлежу к сотрудникам Министерства, наш разговор не будет считаться таковым. Информация касается одного Вашего знакомого и косвенно — Вас лично, поэтому я советовал бы Вам принять моё предложение. Если Вы не возражаете, то прошу Вас назначить в ответном письме удобные для Вас дату, время и место встречи.

С уважением,  
П. Грейвз».

Ньют свёл брови и перечитал полученную записку. Такие слова от аврора было странно читать. Но ему казалось, что Грейвз был искренен.

Полезная информация... Его знакомый. Знакомых у Ньюта было достаточно. Связанных с Гриндельвальдом — на первый взгляд ни одного, но он отдавал себе отчёт, что мог очень многого не знать.

Ладно. Это наверняка будет полезно. И недолго.

Ньют призвал перо, написал короткий ответ, привязал к лапке совы и, убедившись, что она улетела, поспешил в подвал: один из дириколей, Вилли, повредил крыло и нуждался в Ньюте.

***

Они встретились на мосту — Грейвз подошёл с той же стороны, что сам Ньют пятью минутами ранее. Облокотился о перила, коротко взглянул на Ньюта и кивнул в знак приветствия.

Ньют не собирался расшаркиваться:

— Что вы узнали?

Грейвз смотрел на воду. Он поднял воротник плаща, но, казалось, не обращал на ветер никакого внимания. Ньюту пришло в голову, что Британия Грейвзу к лицу.

— Гриндельвальд упустил ровно одно воспоминание, — заговорил Грейвз, по-прежнему не глядя на Ньюта, и тот ощутил слабый прилив благодарности. — О своей юности. О своём общении с Альбусом Дамблдором. Близком общении.

Ньют сжал пальцами перила, уже жалея, что согласился на эту встречу. Он, пожалуй, не хотел знать о Дамблдоре таких вещей — и таких подробностей. 

Мерлинова борода, если Тесей...

— Тесей, — словно ответил на его мысли Грейвз, — узнав об этом, очень обеспокоился. В основном из-за вашего с Дамблдором общения. Потому что Департамент собирается установить за ним скрытое наблюдение, и если вы будете неосторожны в ваших встречах, то у вас могут появиться проблемы, мистер Скамандер. Я решил, что вам стоит об этом знать.

Ньют помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Внизу шумела весенняя река, ветер путал волосы и забирался под воротник, руки начали мёрзнуть. Ньют спрятал их в рукава.

— А сам Тесей?.. — Он не договорил, но Грейвз его понял.

— Колебался, сообщать вам или нет. Решил, что вы не станете его слушать. Но я — чужой вам человек и просто даю вам информацию.

Ньют привычно отмахнулся от какого-то неловкого чувства. Он знал, что Тесей о нём беспокоится, и понимал всю пользу того, что сказал Грейвз, но... да, если бы с этим к нему пришёл Тесей, Ньют воспринял бы его в штыки.

Уши потеплели. Наверное, от ветра раскраснелись.

— Так что если он решится и скажет вам, — Грейвз всё-таки повернулся в его сторону, — постарайтесь сделать вид, что удивлены. И скажите спасибо. Он и без того разрывается между вами и аврорским долгом.

— Я знаю, — ляпнул Ньют — хотя точно на самом деле не знал. — Наверное. Но... вы, почему вы...

— Потому что теперь это не моё дело, — очень спокойно и даже немного мягко отозвался Грейвз. — А вот вас оно касается. Я, может, и аврор, мистер Скамандер, но не в данный момент. И я слышал, что когда гражданские лица узнают что-то от авроров, они делятся этим «чем-то» друг с другом.

Кажется, его глаза смеялись. Гриндельвальд в его облике так не смотрел.

Мерлин и Моргана, пора бы перестать сравнивать. Они ведь совсем разные, это как спутать Пикетта и, скажем, Марлоу! 

— Я... не знаю, что сказать, — пробормотал Ньют, уставившись на реку. — Спасибо?..

Грейвз хмыкнул. Совсем беззлобно:

— Пожалуйста. Надеюсь, Дамблдору вы об этом не сообщите.

Ветер бросил в лицо несколько капель. Ньют даже не поморщился

— Дамблдор достаточно умён, чтобы понять такие вещи самостоятельно. Не беспокойтесь.

Грейвз коротко кивнул. Ньют ожидал, что он сейчас уйдёт, но этого всё не происходило.

Ньют попытался найти подходящую фразу для завершения встречи, но на ум ничего не приходило.

— Вы сказали: «Не в данный момент», — почти непроизвольно сорвалось с его языка. Мерлин, зачем? — Но хотели бы?..

— Хотел бы, мистер Скамандер. — Грейвз был странно откровенен. Это почти подкупало. — Знаете, снова быть аврором — аврором, а не статуей с пером в кабинетном кресле — это то, для чего я...

Он вдруг замолчал и махнул рукой. Ньют не знал, что отвечать на такое. Он не привык, что едва знакомые люди вот так с ним делятся. Может, даже сокровенным.

— Но вы заняли пост директора Департамента, — неловко пробормотал он. Грейвз вздохнул, уже чуть раздражённо, и это помогло. Привычнее, проще было слышать это, чем мягкую искренность.

— Помните, в разговоре с Тесеем я упоминал семейственность?.. Так вот, в Штатах тоже не могут похвастаться её отсутствием. Вы вряд ли интересовались первыми американскими аврорами...

— Я вообще не интересуюсь аврорами, мистер Грейвз, — перебил его Ньют. Вдруг отделается?

Но Грейвз только рассмеялся:

— Да, не сомневаюсь. Но я — потомок одного из них, и далеко не первый в роду, кто пошёл по стопам Гондульфуса Грейвза. И, может, не последний, если мой братец всё-таки... порадует меня племянниками.

— У вас есть брат? — брякнул Ньют. Зачем, какое ему дело?

— Младший, Тристан. — Грейвз чему-то усмехнулся. — Международное сотрудничество. Ему сейчас тоже несладко. Так вот, фамилия... Короче говоря, мистер Скамандер, если бы я не возглавил отдел, меня бы не поняли. И не только моя семья. А непонимание общественности может сыграть с человеком очень злую шутку.

«Мне ли этого не знать» — Ньют едва не произнёс это вслух. Но Грейвз, наверное, на такое признание и рассчитывал.

Наверняка он отлично вёл допросы. Во всяком случае, на откровенность умел вызывать хорошо.

Ньют захотел разозлиться, но не получилось. Странно.

— Спасибо за помощь, — даже получилось сказать это вежливо и в должной степени светски. — Если позволите, я тороплюсь.

Грейвз усмехнулся:

— А обед по расписанию?

Ньют едва глаза не закатил, но вовремя понял, что за время войны эта фраза и самому Грейвзу наверняка надоела.

— Конечно. — Он улыбнулся краем губ. — Распорядок — это важно. И я переживаю, если мне не удаётся их вовремя покормить.

Грейвз кивнул — чуть ли не уважительно.

— Всего доброго, мистер Скамандер.

Разошлись они всё же в разные стороны.

***

В дверь постучали, когда Ньют уже закрыл подвал и собирался ложиться.

Он повернулся, вытаскивая палочку. Ньют привык, что друзья по ночам без предупреждения к нему не заглядывают. Но кем бы незваный гость ни был, пытаться открыть дверь он не спешил. Лишь постучал ещё раз, настойчивее — а потом снаружи раздался голос:

— Мистер Скамандер?

Грейвз. Мерлинова борода, наверное, Грейвз.

Интонации, ещё и искажённые преградой, сейчас почти не отличались от гриндельвальдовских. Ньют выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— О чём мы говорили с вами сегодня на мосту?

И тут же обругал себя: легилименция! Если вдруг Грейвза нашли и тут, то недавние воспоминания наверняка выудили в числе первых...

За дверью отчётливо вздохнули:

— Мистер Скамандер, что бы я ни ответил, вы уже наверняка вспомнили, что это ненадёжный метод. Откройте дверь и примените Ревелио. Я не собираюсь сопротивляться.

После таких слов захотелось просто впустить его, но Ньют встал наизготовку, распахнул дверь и почти выкрикнул нужное заклинание.

Ничего не произошло. Но ведь Гриндельвальд не мог не учесть, что прошлая его маскировка была разоблачена именно таким способом, и предусмотрел...

Так, Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер. Если бы Гриндельвальд сбежал, газету с сообщением об этом получил бы даже ты. Или даже не газету, а паническую записку от брата.

Грейвз всё это время стоял с поднятыми руками и был похож именно на себя. Ньют опустил палочку.

— Видел бы это Тесей, — пробормотал он. Грейвз усмехнулся — очень по-доброму, по-человечески:

— Я ему расскажу, если хотите. Мистер Скамандер, видите ли, примерно в пяти милях отсюда я только что обнаружил вполне здоровую особь шишуги. Если не считать хромоты из-за, похоже, перебитой лапы. Я подумал, вы заинтересуетесь.

Он вдруг вздохнул, вскидывая палочку, и только сейчас сотворил над головой зонт. Хотя ливень хлестал так, что это уже оказалось бесполезным.

Ньют устыдился было, что держит Грейвза на пороге, но мысли о раненом животном вытеснили все остальные.

— Пойдёмте. — Он накинул старую куртку и схватил стоящий у двери чемодан. — Возьмите меня за руку. Я не буду сопротивляться.

Грейвз улыбнулся, и Ньют запоздало понял, что возвращает ему реплику. Это и впрямь показалось забавным.

В следующую секунду они аппарировали.

***

Британские пустыри чем-то завораживали. Прогулка за зверем — под проливным дождём и в компании профессионала — вызывала очень приятные чувства, словно Персиваль вернулся в доброе прошлое.

Скамандер шагал слева, абсолютно не обращая внимания ни на ливень, ни на чавканье под ногами. Прищурился, разглядывая возведенное Персивалем каменное ограждение — кольцо, которое могло бы преодолеть здоровое животное, но не травмированное.

— Не худшее решение, — негромко одобрил Скамандер, и Персиваль самодовольно улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, когда его хвалили за действия в той области, в которой он сам не был специалистом. — Я опасался, что вы либо начертали ей клетку, либо и вовсе оставили её так, и она ушла.

— Клетка — не выход, — убеждённо сказал Персиваль. Скамандер резко взглянул на него — ни следа привычной игры в прятки:

— Конечно. Знаете почему?

— Утрата доверия, — уверенность не помешает. Скамандер улыбнулся одной половиной рта:

— Увеличение этой утраты, мистер Грейвз. Сомневаюсь, что речь вообще может идти о его наличии. Окошки?..

Персиваль действительно оставил в каменном кольце несколько узких щелей. Он вздохнул:

— Чтобы вы понаблюдали сначала... снаружи.

Скамандер закатил глаза. Подошёл на расстояние нескольких футов, распахнул чемодан, положив его прямо в грязь.

— Здесь, наверное, недалеко свалка, — пробормотал он, направив на чемодан палочку. Изнутри вылетело несколько клочков пергамента, тут же размокших, старый чайник, деревянный щербатый черпак и небольшая кучка ещё какого-то мусора. — У вас есть с собой что-нибудь ненужное?

Персиваль покачал головой. Шишугу он разглядел, когда бесцельно слонялся по улицам, а на прогулки старался не брать ничего лишнего.

— Плохо. — Скамандер со вздохом взмахнул палочкой, и мусорная коллекция пополнилась тронутым ржавиной, слегка помятым ведром. Следующее заклинание разделило его на несколько частей, ещё одно — выстроило из мусора дорожку от чемодана до ограждения.

Грейвз всё ещё не очень хорошо понимал, что делает его вынужденный напарник. Но тот, к удивлению, заговорил:

— Шишуги питаются буквально всем, мистер Грейвз. Она наверняка голодна, вымокла, ранена, и я подозреваю, что с ней обращались очень плохо: обычно они агрессивны только с маглами и редко сбегают от магов, но любое животное можно довести до...

Он вдруг осёкся и решительно махнул рукой в сторону камня:

— Уберите это, прошу вас. Вам будет проще, раз уж вы создали этот... Стоунхендж.

Персиваль беззлобно фыркнул и поднял палочку.

Шишуга, мелькавшая до этого в «окошках» — даже с больной лапой она нарезала круги, — коротко заскулила, прижалась было к последнему исчезающему камню, попробовала его на зуб — и тут увидела или учуяла дорожку еды. Недоверчиво принюхалась, укусила кусок ведра, заурчала и пошла-поползла вперёд на трёх лапах, поджимая оба хвоста.

Второй торчал как-то неправильно. Скамандер рядом потрясённо-яростно выдохнул.

— Шесть-восемь недель. — Его голос тихо звенел. — В этом возрасте им обязаны купировать второй хвост. Знали бы вы, как я это не... простите. Вы видите, как он выглядит? Либо не то заклинание, либо халатная работа. Бедная, маленькая, ну давай, давай, иди ко мне, иди сюда, тут тепло и сухо, и много разной еды, давай, солнышко...

Персиваль стоял, не убирая палочку, и пытался понять, как Скамандер умудрялся быть таким... разным. Исключая детали, он смахивал на аврора на задании. Судя по всему, этот комплимент Персивалю стоило оставить при себе, но перемена его почти поражала.

— Спрячьте палочку, — негромко велел Скамандер, перехватив взгляд шишуги на Персиваля. — Спрячьте палочку, мистер Грейвз, вы заставляете её нервничать. Ловить её заклинаниями всё равно бесполезно.

Здесь Скамандер был в своей стихии, и Персиваль подчинился. Перекатился с носка на пятку, спросил негромко:

— «Её»?

Скамандер дёрнул плечом. Шишуга была примерно в футе от чемодана, мусора оставалось мало.

— Почти наверняка. Обычно самки в этом возрасте примерно такого размера, но я не исключаю, что это может быть самец, если его плохо кормили. Непохоже, что...

Он вдруг быстро и незаметно взмахнул палочкой. Осколки, тряпки, щепки и клочки медленно поползли от носа шишуги в сторону чемодана. Существо заскулило возмущённо и неверяще, двинулось следом — и удивлённо тявкнуло, ныряя за мусором под крышку. Чемодан мягко закрылся.

— Ей невысоко падать, — пояснил Скамандер, убирая палочку и хватая его за ручку. — Вход подстроится, чтобы ей было удобно, она и так натерпелась. Мистер Грейвз, я... 

Из него вдруг будто разом выпустили воздух — отвёл глаза, вжал голову в плечи. Мерси Льюис... 

— Я вам очень благодарен, — с лёгкой запинкой произнёс Скамандер. — И, наверное, хочу предложить вам чаю и обсушиться. Только, пожалуйста, — и тут его голос снова окреп, — решайте быстрее, Элли может принять за мусор всё что угодно. А я не рассчитывал конкретно на шишугу, и в чемодане у меня совсем нет садовых гномов, зато...

— Я вам тоже благодарен, — решительно перебил его Персиваль. — Я нас перемещу.

Скамандер криво улыбнулся и вцепился в его рукав.

***

Едва переступив порог своего дома, Скамандер исчез в чемодане, наскоро обсушив голову и даже не сняв куртку. Правда, успел попросить Персиваля заняться чаем, и тот только хмыкнул в ответ: значит, держать его на пороге и подозревать в нём Гриндельвальда — это паранойя, а разрешить ему хозяйничать на своей кухне — это пожалуйста.

Сам Персиваль бы не смог. Но вряд ли Скамандер вообще часто принимал гостей.

Заваривать чай по-английски Персиваль не очень умел, но помимо заварки у Скамандера нашлись разные травы — и мята, и тимьян, и множество других, — и Персиваль, недолго думая, подмешал их к чайному листу. Слегка напоминало зельеварение, которое всегда ему нравилось. 

Скамандер вынырнул примерно через двадцать минут — уже без куртки, очень довольный, почти сияющий. Рубашка местами выбилась из брюк, но он не обращал на это внимания. Персиваль даже залюбовался — его всегда привлекали увлечённые делом люди.

— Я сделал для Элли временный биом, — поделился Скамандер, садясь за стол. Взмахнул палочкой, и из шкафа выплыла небольшая тарелка с печеньем под сохраняющими чарами. Легонько стукнула о стол, чары исчезли. — Угощайтесь. Сад с разным мусором и гномами, ей понравилось. Это действительно именно «она». И хвост я ей забинтовал, к счастью, там всё не так страшно...

— А лапа? — Персиваль включился в разговор. Рассказывал Скамандер увлекательно, да ещё и был в своей стихии. 

— Колесо, — коротко отозвался Скамандер. — Может, кэб, может, мусорная телега. Я наложил заклинание и повязку, но есть вероятность, что она так и будет прихрамывать. Но когда лапа заживёт и Элли немного освоится, я...

Он осёкся, покосился на какую-то дверь и смущённо улыбнулся:

— Неважно. Спасибо вам, мистер Грейвз. Новые существа — это всегда прекрасно.

Он отпил чая, и на лице его отразилось приятное удивление:

— Вы тоже предпочитаете с травами?

— Они придают оттенок, — выкрутился Персиваль. — Слышал, вы... ищете совсем разных существ?

У Скамандера вдруг видимо закаменели плечи. Улыбка сползла с его лица, в пальцах хрустнуло печенье.

Персиваль решил не сдаваться:

— Серафина рассказывала мне о гром-птице. Привезли, чтобы выпустить в Аризоне. Достойно уважения.

— План всё равно провалился, — отчуждённо проговорил Скамандер. — Но я думаю... нет, уверен, что после грозы Фрэнк благополучно добрался домой. 

— Где вы его нашли? — Что-то внутри Персиваля требовало заткнуться — тема была явно неприятна собеседнику, — но он чувствовал, что нащупал нечто важное. Нечто, в чём мог бы помочь. Или хотя бы выслушать.

— В Египте, — глухо отозвался Скамандер. — На цепи. Браконьеры, контрабандисты — знаете, я имею в виду, не такие, как я — это отвратительно, мистер Грейвз. Если бы авроры больше...

Он замолчал. Остаток его печенья превратился в крошки на салфетке.

— Не будем об этом, — мягко предложил Персиваль. — Вы планируете следующее путешествие?

Скамандер вскинул голову, возмущённо взглянул на него. Персиваль не понял, из-за чего, но на всякий случай напрягся. Скамандер прищурился:

— Вы действительно не знаете?

— О чём? — Чай и правда вышел замечательный, во всяком случае, аромат мяты отлично успокаивал. Скамандер шумно выдохнул.

— Значит, Тесей не сказал... Мне запрещены выезды за границу, мистер Грейвз. Как раз после событий в Нью-Йорке. Департамент во главе с Тесеем и Трэверсом считает, что я способен... наворотить непоправимых дел, и пусть лучше я наворочу их в Британии. Так сказать, под присмотром. И я сам... знаете, не то чтобы хочу путешествовать нелегально. Вдруг и впрямь случится что-то, и тогда у них всех, — он кивнул на свой чемодан, — будут огромные проблемы. Я не могу такого допустить, вы же понимаете. Хотя, знаете, — у него вдруг загорелись глаза, — я часто жалею о своём решении подчиняться этому запрету. В ближайшее время на Сицилии как раз начнут вылупляться детёныши морских змей, а они разбивают скорлупу с большим трудом, либо, наоборот, бьют соседние яйца, и часть популяции каждый раз гибнет. Если бы я мог забрать несколько...

Он снова как будто потух, вздохнул прерывисто и смолк. Персиваль тоже молчал, сцепив руки в замок вокруг чашки. Мотивация Департамента была ему ясна, хотя почему-то неприятна. Мотивация Скамандера — тоже. Мысль о маленьких змеёнышах, гибнущих из-за неуклюжих братьев и сестёр, тоже не прибавляла ему радости. Не рогатые, конечно, но всё же змеи.

— Вы, вероятно, очень злитесь на Гриндельвальда, — осторожно предположил Персиваль. — Не меньше меня. Это ведь его действия привели к таким последствиям для вас.

Скамандер вскинул голову, уставился на Персиваля с таким изумлением, что тот опешил. Что он сказал особенного?

— Не считая Литы, вы первый, кто не винит в этом меня самого, — нервно рассмеялся Скамандер. Персиваль приподнял брови:

— Неужели и Тесей?.. Я всегда считал, что у него более... гибкий разум.

Скамандер стушевался и слегка покраснел:

— Ну... нет. Напрямую, наверное, нет. Но мне кажется, я точно знаю, что именно он об этом думает.

— А может, и не знаете, — Что ж между ними произошло, из-за чего младший брат так враждебен к старшему?.. — Я не могу сказать наверняка. Но, мистер Скамандер, почему вам не пришло в голову попросить его о помощи?

Скамандер закашлялся, подавившись уже другим печеньем:

— Мистер Грейвз, вы серьёзно? Да он сам бы предпочёл, чтобы я сидел тихо, писал книгу исключительно о теории и... фух. Неважно. 

— Но его связи... — брякнул Персиваль и замолчал. Что-то ему подсказывало, что открывать Скамандеру глаза на место Трэверса в жизни Тесея было плохой идеей. — Ладно. Извините.

— За что? — Скамандер захлопал глазами. Персиваль подавил раздражение.

— Мы всё же за столом. А я тут почти начал разглагольствовать о том, с кем спит ваш брат.

Скамандера бросило в краску, и он не донёс до рта очередное печенье.

— Знаете, мистер Грейвз... я думал, он с вами спит.

Настал черёд Персиваля таращить глаза. С чего он это взял, интересно?

Скамандер смеялся. Смущённо и негромко, но смеялся, и Персиваль тоже дал себе волю. Он чувствовал странную лёгкость, какая не посещала его уже очень, очень давно.

— Если вам интересно, — отсмеявшись, начал Персиваль, — то на войне...

Скамандер поднял руки в защитном жесте:

— Нет-нет. Мне совсем, совсем не интересно, мистер Грейвз. Ни за столом, ни где-то ещё. 

Персиваль улыбнулся.

— Я запомню, мистер Скамандер.

Тот помолчал минутку.

— Всё же зовите меня Ньютом. Только не «Ньютоном», ладно? Я часто слышу это от Тесея, когда мы... не сходимся во мнениях.

Персиваль закатил глаза. Скамандеров хотелось взять за вороты и столкнуть лбами. Право, они с Тристаном так друг друга не мучили.

— Тогда я для вас — Персиваль. — Он почти протянул руку, но вовремя вспомнил рассказы Тесея о том, что его брат не любит лишних прикосновений. Хватит и улыбки.

Тем более, что её вернули.

***

Официальные вызовы от Министерства не сулили ничего хорошего. Никогда.

Ньют добрых пять минут смотрел на печать с буквой «М», прежде чем сломать её — сначала в одном месте, потом ещё раз, хотя в этом не было никакой нужды. Помнится, когда Тесей принёс ему разрешение на расширение пространства, то сказал, что оставит у себя копию: «а то ты постараешься потерять оригинал только потому, что на нём стоит печать». Ньют ещё долго удивлялся.

Его вызывали прямо к Трэверсу. Завтра.

Проклятье, Мерлинова борода, нет, даже Мерлинова задница!

Неужели Персиваль... в смысле, Грейвз проверял его, когда нашёл Элли? Вытащил Ньюта, знал, что он пойдёт. Напросился на чай, вызвал на откровенность... он умел это, хорошо умел...

А теперь...

Ньют с силой закусил губу и опомнился, лишь ощутив вкус крови.

Ладно. Ладно-ладно-ладно. Он отговорится. Он выкрутится. Не впервой.

Волнения ведь лишь удваивают страдания, не так ли?

***

Тесей встретил его прямо в Атриуме, у стойки. Руки в карманах, лицо какое-то мягкое. Непривычно.

— Не дёргайся, — вместо приветствия велел он, пока Ньют регистрировал визит. — Правда, Ньют. Это хорошие новости.

Ньют, не удержавшись, фыркнул:

— От вашего Департамента? Для меня? Хорошие новости?

— Да. — Тесей, к его изумлению, остался спокоен. — Ты поговоришь только со мной и Трэверсом. Не дольше двадцати минут. И, пожалуйста, веди себя...

— Тесей, я знаю, — только воспитательной беседы ему не хватало! — Пойдём отсюда, я хочу быстрее с этим покончить!

Тесей, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Молча повернулся и зашагал к лифтам.

У самой двери кабинета Трэверса — не допросная, уже хорошо — он положил руку Ньюту на плечо. Безумно тянуло её сбросить, но... может, не стоило?

— Ньют, это предложение, — негромко проговорил Тесей. — С условиями, но предложение. И будет много лучше и... разумнее, если ты согласишься.

— Разумно у нас поступаешь ты, — огрызнулся Ньют. Мерлин, он не хотел так нервничать. И, пожалуй, вот так нападать на брата... тоже не хотел. — То есть... Тесей, я...

Тесей взглянул на него так, как смотрел Пикетт в «Слепой свинье». Воспоминания и ассоциация будто холодной водой окатили. Ньют опустил голову.

— Постарайся. Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Тесей.

И, коротко постучав, распахнул дверь кабинета.

— Мистер Скамандер. — От Трэверса всегда хотелось убежать подальше. Ньют даже сделал шаг назад, но упёрся спиной в Тесея. Пришлось дойти до стола и сесть в кресло для посетителей. — У нас мало времени, поэтому будет лучше, если вы просто изучите это.

К Ньюту подплыл очередной до отвращения официальный бланк. Замер перед лицом. Тесей сзади нервно вздохнул.

Ньют не верил своим глазам. Он «изучал» разрешение на выезд. На конкретный срок, на конкретный остров... на его имя. Оговаривалось даже, что он может взять с собой чемодан — с заранее подготовленным для змей биомом и без других животных. 

Ньют подавил порыв схватить бланк, засунуть в карман и немедленно испариться. Условия, Тесей говорил об условиях.

Мерлин, Грейвзу... Персивалю стоило сказать спасибо. И напоить уже собственноручно заваренным чаем.

— Что... я должен за это? — Голос подрагивал, Ньют очень разозлился на себя, но... ладно. Трэверсу вряд ли есть дело до его волнения.

— Вы — ничего, — огорошил его тот. — Но отпускать вас без сопровождения мы не намерены. Персиваля Грейвза с натяжкой можно считать нашим внештатным сотрудником, поэтому мы решили, что будет выигрышно для всех отправить его с вами. И если он по окончании поездки отчитается о том, что она прошла без видимых, — он сделал ударение на этом слове, — эксцессов, то мы снимем ещё некоторые условия вашего ограничения. Поэтому, мистер Скамандер, в ваших же интересах... сработать безупречно.

В голове что-то застучало. Ньют вдохнул, выдохнул. Несколько раз.

Конечно, конечно, они не могли просто его отпустить. Чтоб их, почему они не решили просто наложить на него следящие чары, зачем ему сопровождающий?..

Хотя он не был уверен, что чары были бы предпочтительнее. И вместо Персиваля этим сопровождющим мог бы стать Тесей. Или какой-нибудь недалёкий аврор, не знающий, что делать. В ситуации с Элли, по крайней мере, Персиваль Ньюта уже слушался.

В ушах отчётливо раздался мнимый треск скорлупы и слабый писк нерождённого, умирающего, и горестный крик самки-матери, который, на самом деле, мало значил, но рвал сердце.

Ньют схватил разрешение и затолкал во внутренний карман. Это действительно было гораздо лучше, чем ничего. Не шишугами едиными...

— Я согласен на эти условия, мистер Трэверс. — Сил на вежливость почти не осталось. — Вы не возражаете, если мистеру Грейвзу я сообщу сам?

Трэверс улыбнулся. Если бы Ньют не знал его как главу Департамента безопасности, то принял бы улыбку за приятную.

— Возражаем. Тесей.

Брат понятливо отлепился от книжного шкафа. Снова коснулся плеча:

— Пойдём, Ньют.

Из кабинета Ньют выпал на негнущихся ногах. Он всё ещё не мог поверить в произошедшее, хотелось вытащить бланк и перечитать его снова, и снова, и снова...

Тесей обернулся к нему футов через двадцать. Ньют едва не врезался, отскочил, вжал в плечи голову. Слушать брата он сейчас не хотел.

— Думаешь, знаешь всё, что я могу тебе сказать? — Тесей горько ухмылялся. Что он, всё же хорошо, Ньют ведь согласился, что не так? — Ты молодец. Я всерьёз боялся, что ты откажешься.

Из Ньюта будто воздух выпустили. Он почти обмяк, и внутри засвербило желание опереться именно о Тесея.

— Я... не думал, что ты скажешь мне это, — признался он. — Я думал, ты будешь ругаться.

Тесей качнул головой. Кривая ухмылка с его лица не сходила. Веселья в ней не было ни капли.

— Я никогда не хочу с тобой ругаться, Ньют. И... хорошо, что Перси здесь. Без него я вряд ли бы уговорил Т... Трэверса.

Ньют обратил внимание на его запинку, но решил не придавать ей значения. Меньше знаешь — больше времени заботишься о животных.

— Только, Ньют... — Тесей помолчал, будто подбирая слова. — Пожалуйста, приходи в следующий раз ко мне. Я прошу тебя. Ньют, сколько можно, я могу тебе помочь, помочь так, как тебе нужно, а не как считаю верным я сам! Разве я не приносил тебе разрешения? Разве я не делаю вид, что в твоём доме нет никакого подвала с... Мартином и всеми остальными? Ньют...

Он замолчал. Ньют ощутил себя осенним листиком на ветру — вот-вот оторвётся и полетит неизвестно куда.

Инстинкты подсказывали ему немыслимое, и он поддался — шагнул вперёд, опустил ладонь Тесею на локоть. Сжал.

— Я... попробую, Тесей. — Говорить было тяжело, даже тяжелее, чем с Трэверсом. — Я попробую. 

И Тесей наконец-то перестал ухмыляться, лицо разгладилось, хотя в глаза и не вернулись привычные смешинки. Он вцепился в руку Ньюта — ту, которой тот сжимал его локоть. Стиснул со всей силы, почти до боли — и отпустил.

— Я и мечтать не смел. Иди домой. Портключ через неделю. И скажи Перси спасибо.

— Без тебя знаю! — крикнул Ньют ему вслед.

До Атриума впервые в жизни хотелось бежать вприпрыжку.

***

Ветер, солнце, морской воздух. Мерлин, как же здесь хорошо.

Ньюту захотелось раскинуть руки навстречу всему этому, устремиться вперёд, запрокинув голову, но присутствие Персиваля сдерживало его. Жаль. Но, может, потом: если они заберут яйца не мешкая, то у них останется ещё целых три дня. Наверное, Персиваля удастся уговорить, чтобы не ходил за ним по пятам всё это время.

К изумлению, он даже не раздражал. Наоборот — хорошо ориентировался по карте, которую им выдал лично Тесей, говорил пока только по делу, вроде «здесь направо» или «я вижу нужный нам фонарь», и вообще не мешал. 

А вдруг получится уговорить его и за яйцами с ним не ходить? Нет, ну вдруг!..

— Нам сюда. — Персиваль нырнул в небольшой переулок; если бы он не окликнул Ньюта, тот, чего доброго, подумал бы о бесшумной аппарации. 

Несколько шагов, резкий поворот — и перед ними вырос небольшой, в один этаж, светлый дом. 

Ньют оценил: постройка, несмотря на кажущуюся близость, стояла всё же на отшибе — хорошо, меньше людей. И любопытных глаз.

Комнат в доме оказалось две — в одной простая мебель для гостиной, в другой две кровати и комод. Ньют, пытаясь не обращать внимания на Персиваля, растянувшегося на одной из постелей, быстро раскрыл чемодан.

— Торопитесь?

Ньют вскинул голову. И улыбнулся:

— Я подготовил биом заранее, но пока мы шли — понял, что нужно кое-что подправить. Немного не та температура, чуть более сильный ветер, я слегка просчитался.

Персиваль сел.

— Вы позволите?..

Ньют нахмурился. С одной стороны, можно было бы впустить его без опасений: чемодан был пуст. С другой — он никогда не бывал по-настоящему пустым; в конце концов, ингредиенты, следы, неубранные ещё биомы...

Ньют качнул головой:

— Простите, но нет.

И прыгнул вниз, направив палочку на крышку.

Она захлопнулась за ним, и даже лёгкое напряжение наконец отпустило.

Так, первым делом — будущий дом для змеёнышей, а потом... А что потом?.. Персиваль и сам напишет Тесею, что они благополучно добрались; к змеям лучше идти на рассвете, когда сон их самок наиболее глубок; есть Ньюту не хотелось, гулять по городу — тоже. Да и вести с Персивалем беседы, пока не будет завершено дело, он не желал.

Он слегка уменьшил температуру воздуха у моря — кто бы мог подумать, что на Сицилии весной будет почти так же, как в Британии? — увеличил скорость ветра, подумал и добавил к будущей кладке ещё пару камней. Прищурился. В море даже забежать захотелось, но он точно знал, что вода холодная. Не стоило. 

Ньют прошёлся по остальным биомам: саванна... пригорок, где скакали лунтелята... место Фрэнка — он так и не смог заставить себя его убрать... зимний... 

Ньют шарахнулся от него, сам не ожидая от себя такой реакции. Но именно он, а не что-то другое, живо напомнило о Нью-Йорке.

Он дошёл до хижины — даже зная, что жильё им с Персивалем предоставят, он не смог не переместить её сюда. Так, на всякий случай. Зашёл внутрь, прилёг на топчан и закрыл глаза.

...Разбудил его стук. Настойчивый стук сверху. Стучали в чемодан, и Ньют подскочил, небольно ударившись головой. Который час? Уже рассвет? Мерлинова борода, сколько он спал?

Он побежал к выходу, взлетел по лестнице и нос к носу столкнулся с Персивалем. Тот, кажется, был встревожен, но Ньют всё равно ощутил благодарность: надо же, дал ему... поспать. А ведь наверняка думал, что Ньют работает.

Но Ньют и работал... с другой стороны.

— Уже почти ночь, — негромко сообщил Персиваль, быстро отойдя чуть в сторону. Руку он Ньюту не протянул. — Я решил, что стоит вам об этом сообщить.

— Главное, что ещё не утро, — успокоенно выдохнул Ньют, вылезая и захлопывая чемодан. — Я... задремал. Извините.

За что это?

— За что, Ньют? — Грейвз тоже удивился. — Я нашёл, где достать еды. И очень советую вам поужинать: не стоит идти на операцию на пустой желудок.

Слово «операция» резануло слух, Ньют вдохнул поглубже, но Персиваль его опередил:

— Прошу прощения. На... как бы вы это назвали?

— В гости, — обозначил позицию Ньют. — Для спасения.

Персиваль коротко улыбнулся, пожимая плечами:

— Я и имел в виду спасательную... операцию. Поешьте, Ньют.

— А вы? — Такая забота заставляла его теряться. 

— Уже, — рассеянно отозвался Персиваль. — И, пожалуй, пойду спать. Вставать нам до рассвета.

Ньют закусил губу. Когда, если не сейчас?

— Персиваль, я думаю... — он замялся, — я думаю, вам не обязательно меня сопровождать. В конце концов, в этом нет ничего опасного, и...

— Мне любопытно, — мягко сообщил Персиваль. — Ньют, вы давно совершеннолетний, чтобы считать себя под надзором. А мне именно любопытно: подумайте сами, где и когда я мог бы наблюдать работу, подобную вашей?

Ньют зажмурился. Если это было легендой для присмотра за ним, то очень топорной. От Персиваля он такого не ожидал. А значит, тот опять был с ним откровенен. 

Это начинало раздражать: Ньют понятия не имел, что с этим делать.

— Хорошо, — решился он. — Только, пожалуйста, стойте там, где я скажу, и слушайтесь меня, ладно? Попрошу уйти — уходите. Попрошу помощи — окажите мне её. Попрошу не лезть... вы понимаете. 

— А на крайний случай? — Персиваль остался безупречно спокоен, мгновенно приняв его условия. Ньют кивнул:

— Само... деятельность — только на такой.

— Не имею возражений. — Персиваль отвернулся. — Это ваше дело. Я — сопровождающий, Ньют, а не командующий. Идите ужинать и не забудьте будильные чары.

Ньют скорчил рожу его спине, потом рассмеялся. Ведёт себя...

Персиваль, не оборачиваясь, хмыкнул в ответ и ушёл в спальню.

На ужин нашлись сыр, помидоры и паста с креветками.

***

Рассвет окрашивал небо и море — от серо-коричневого до сизо-голубого. Ветер за ночь усилился, волны набегали на берег и омывали пока ещё далёкую, но уже видимую кладку.

Ньют прикинул расстояние, присмотрелся, взял Персиваля за локоть и молча аппарировал.

Дальше не стоило. Дальше лучше пешком, и очень аккуратно: камни мокрые, песок тоже...

Ньют раскрыл чемодан, поставил его, слегка надавил на края, чуть вкапывая его в песок. Посмотрел на Персиваля:

— Стойте тут. Не двигайтесь без моей команды. Помните план?

— Вы подходите с корзиной, спускаетесь в чемодан, — деловито заговорил тот, — я закрываю его, беру и аппарирую. Если вы сигнализируете мне об опасности, аппарирую без него и жду вас.

Ньют недоверчиво сощурился. Будь он таким, как Персиваль — не стал бы ждать, кинулся на помощь.

Ладно. Времени у них всё равно мало.

— Верно. — Ньют кивнул, нащупал палочку на бедре и осторожно отправился в сторону кладки, контролируя каждый шаг. Взгляд Персиваля приятно не свербил спину.

Первый выступ Ньют обогнул без происшествий и даже быстро. Персиваля уже не было видно — если, конечно, Ньюту пришло бы в голову оборачиваться. Уменьшенная корзина была на месте, в кармане, ещё холодное солнце не пекло, запах моря бодрил, ветер нашёптывал, что всё получится.

Сразу у следующего выступа один из камней выскользнул у Ньюта из-под ботинка — и перед тем, как оказаться под водой, он только и успел, что сгруппироваться. Аппарировать в падении, не видя, куда именно, он не решился, только выхватил палочку, собрал силы для нужного заклинания и с силой вытолкнул себя на поверхность. Фух. 

Вода казалась ледяной — хотя после ночи, пожалуй, не казалась, а была. Зато выплыл удачно: до кладки оставались считанные футы.

Что-то зашумело сзади.

Ой.

Или не очень удачно...

Ньют небрежно швырнул в воздух сноп красных искр, не удосуживаясь обернуться, чтобы проверить, сработало ли. Рванул вперёд, теперь понимая свою ошибку: сюда можно было бы аппарировать, и даже вдвоём, просто с пятачка, где он оставил Персиваля, этого не было видно. Корзину он вытряхнул из кармана и увеличил на ходу, быстрее, быстрее; если он своим прыжком и заклинанием разбудил самку, то счёт шёл в лучшем случае на десятки секунд.

И Акцио, конечно, на яйца магических существ не действовало.

Два, четыре, семь... достаточно, да, достаточно, хорошо, ещё два, и оставшиеся надо аккуратно переложить, чтобы все остались в живых, чтобы этой самке не пришлось кричать...

Но она уже кричала. Совсем рядом.

Ньют накрыл корзину защитными чарами, чтобы никто не убежал в своём «доме», шарахнулся в сторону от воды и прищурился вверх, прикидывая, сможет ли безопасно аппарировать туда, где — он надеялся — уже не стоял Персиваль.

Но тот опередил его, соткавшись в воздухе в паре футов от него, с открытым чемоданом в руках. Увидел Ньюта — и аппарировал почти вплотную.

— Залезай быстро! — Палочка наготове, волосы растрепались, капли на щеках...

Красивый.

Что?..

Думать об этом времени не было — только прыгать в чемодан в обнимку с корзиной.

Звук захлопнувшейся крышки почти оглушил — как и тишина, повисшая вокруг после.

Ньют перевёл взгляд на корзину. Девять яиц. Не предельное количество, осталось их точно больше. И все — и эти, и те — в безопасности.

Вода стекала по куртке, лицу, волосам, но Ньют только встряхнулся и направился к подготовленному биому.

Чемодан слегка тряхнуло. Значит, Персиваль аппарировал.

Аккуратно разложив яйца в правильном, надёжном порядке, Ньют уселся у входа в биом и уставился в пространство.

Ноги его не держали, но улыбка никак не желала уходить с лица.

***

— Я же ясно дал понять!..

— Ты сдурел так рисковать?

— Мне это говорит человек, аппарировавший не зная куда!

— Та змея была замечательным ориентиром!

— Мы договаривались!

— Ты сам говорил о самодеятельности в крайнем случае!

— Ты должен был уйти, едва я послал искры!..

Персиваль неожиданно сбавил тон:

— Ты посылал?..

— Твою мать, — ляпнул Ньют, тоже больше не чувствуя желания кричать. — Я думал о времени. И поэтому не проверил, получилось ли. Я редко их использую, ты понимаешь: если сигнализировать там, где есть животные...

— Так вот, никаких искр я не видел. — Персиваль почему-то успокоился. Мгновенно. — Нам стоило придумать другой сигнал. Который у тебя сработал бы даже во сне.

— Никогда не пробовал колдовать во сне, — неловко хмыкнул Ньют. — Ну... Всё равно ведь всё получилось!

— Получилось... — медленно произнёс Персиваль. И вдруг достал палочку, направил на Ньюта.

Того ожгло ледяной паникой, потом огненной яростью — но через секунду до него дошло, что Персиваль всего-навсего сушил его одежду. Он сам так и не удосужился.

Ньют отступил на шаг:

— Никогда так больше не делай. Ну, или... не скоро. 

— Извини. — Персиваль понимающе вздохнул. — Мне следовало сказать тебе, но я опасался, что ты станешь спорить.

Ньют закатил глаза. Как Тесей, право!..

— Я быстро сохну, — пробормотал он. Тоже бредятина, но ничего умного в голову не приходило.

Мерлин, да что с ним?..

Персиваль убрал палочку, шагнул ближе.

— Не глупи, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил он. Тесей много раз говорил ему эти слова, но никогда — так. — Да, простуда лечится обычным Перечным, и оно у меня с собой, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты... испытывал неприятные ощущения.

Ньют моргнул несколько раз. Яснее не стало.

— Что ты расскажешь? — Не было нужды пояснять, кому и когда.

— Что всё прошло даже не без видимых эксцессов, а вообще без эксцессов. — Персиваль ответил удивлённо, как будто Ньют спросил у него, каким заклинанием отпирают замки. — В конце концов, Трэверсу вообще ни к чему подробности, лишь бы остров не утонул и маглы ничего не заметили, а Тесей...

Ньют улыбнулся:

— ...занервничает, если узнает, что я просто оказался в воде. А если уж выяснится, что я разбудил змею...

Персиваль рассмеялся в ответ. Легко, чисто, искренне.

Тоже красиво.

Проклятье, да что с ним такое.

— Ты не хочешь отдохнуть?

Ньют с досадой мотнул головой:

— Пожалуйста, не задавай таких вопросов. Если я не иду отдыхать — значит, не хочу. Мне не нужно напоминать об этом. Мерлин, Персиваль, я всё время тебя с кем-то сравниваю, теперь вот с Тесеем, а я не хочу... ни с кем... вот.

Кажется, это признание было по силе примерно равным «я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неприятно».

Персиваль медленно кивнул:

— Ты не видишь в этом заботу?

Ньют прищурился. Казалось, что Персиваль просто задал вопрос, но кто его знает...

— Ты знаешь, нет. Я сам забочусь, но это... не то. Это как будто меня считают неспособным самостоятельно понять, нужен ли мне отдых, еда, постель... Раздражает.

Персиваль улыбнулся:

— Знаешь, в детстве Трис очень любил в холодную погоду притащить мне второе одеяло и укутать со всех сторон. Сидел, смотрел на получившийся кокон и начинал вопить, если я пытался выбраться. А я только потел и потом как раз из-за этого простужался. Думаю, я вполне тебя понимаю.

Ньют прыснул со смеху. Он хотел бы, но не мог представить себе эту картину: Тристана он в глаза не видел, и его воображение пасовало перед попыткой определить, как Персиваль выглядел, когда был ребёнком.

— Может, тогда погуляем по городу?

Ньют призадумался ровно на секунду. Раньше — и с другим человеком — не задумался бы вообще.

— Что ты. Мне нужно быть в чемодане: завести журнал наблюдений, присматривать за ними и поведением биома. И потом, вдруг стресс повлиял на них и кто-то проклюнется? Они обычно вылупляются по ночам, но я не уверен, что...

Персиваль прервал его спокойно поднятой ладонью.

— Я понял. Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду досыпать.

И тут Ньюту пришло в голову немыслимое, странное, невозможное:

— Может... хочешь на них посмотреть?

Персиваль уже достаточно видел и знал — вряд ли от внутреннего убранства чемодана его удар хватит. Он ведь даже не спросил, куда Ньют переселил Элли, а значит, о подвале либо догадался, либо выпытал у Тесея. И ни слова не сказал самому Ньюту.

Первый в его жизни законник, не считающий его чемодан или подвал чем-то ужасным или, на крайний случай, вопиющим.

Кстати, подвал Ньюту даже не запрещали. Разрешение с министерской печатью так и лежало в ящике секретера. В том же подвале, конечно.

Персиваль улыбнулся снова — казалось, несмело:

— Если ты не против...

Ньют закатил глаза:

— Я же сам предлагаю!

И откинул крышку.

***

С собой стоило быть честным: Ньют всё же понимал, почему позвал Персиваля в чемодан.

Может, и тот был с собой честен — и знал, почему ему не хотелось для Ньюта неприятных ощущений.

Ньют знал, почему вдруг стал считать Персиваля красивым.

А Персиваль, когда Ньют отправил самопишущее перо заполнять таблицы в журнале, выдал: «Тебе очень идёт быть таким увлечённым».

Погулять они всё же вышли — так же на рассвете, когда вероятность вылупления была наименьшей. Хотя чемодан Ньют с собой взял.

И когда Персиваль на этой прогулке взял Ньюта под руку, тот возражать не стал.

Вернувшись в дом, они застыли в холле. И Персиваль всё ещё не отходил. Ни на шаг.

— Мистер Грейвз, — шутливо обратился Ньют, — вы не могли бы меня отпустить?

В глазах Персиваля мелькнуло что-то чистое, яркое — чище воздуха, ярче молнии.

— Мог бы, — глубоким голосом произнёс он. — Но не стану.

Ньют только тихо вздохнул и повернулся к нему всем телом.

Поцелуй был бешеный. Долгий и сильный, жаркий и вкусный, властный и ласковый — с обеих сторон. Ньют слегка присел — поставить чемодан на пол; не было такой ситуации, в которой он мог бы о нём забыть. Персиваль рассмеялся, ероша его волосы:

— Дети зовут?

Ньют приглушённо фыркнул ему в плечо. Персиваль обнимал его уже какое-то время, гораздо дольше, чем пять или десять секунд, и Ньюту очень не хотелось это прерывать.

— Пока нет. Но через час...

— Я понял. — У Персиваля потемнели глаза. Ньют уставился в самые зрачки, завороженный — Мерлин, у людей он такого не видел, а оказывается, очень привлекательное зрелище...

Он шагнул вперёд — ближе, теснее, это же хорошо, так хорошо, Мерлиново... что-нибудь; потёрся о Персиваля всем телом — тот хрипло выстонал что-то, то ли его имя, то ли проклятье на неизвестном Ньюту диалекте, и прижал его крепче. Ньют потёрся ещё раз, вбирая чужой запах и делясь своим, это было так правильно, так естественно, и раньше ведь он ни с кем себе такого не позволял — знал, что не поймут. А Персиваль понял — снова застонал, прижался пахом к бедру Ньюта, двинулся вперёд и вверх...

Ньют охнул, когда его с силой прижали к себе — и слегка отстранили. Что, почему...

— На кровати удобнее, тебе не кажется?

— Ты сразу хочешь сделать так, чтобы я не мог стоять? — заинтересовался Ньют. — Ты амбициозен.

Персиваль расхохотался. Какие глаза красивые...

— Это ты знал с момента нашего знакомства. Пойдём.

Пойдём. Да. Да, конечно.

Персиваль сдёрнул с них обоих одежду несколькими резкими движениями палочкой. Ньют упал на кровать на спину, запрокинул голову — ему как-то говорили, что в его исполнении это выглядит... воодушевляюще. Персиваль склонился над ним, коснулся губами шеи — под подбородком, вены, кадык, ниже, ямка между ключицами... снова скользнул вверх, припал губами, вылизывая рот Ньюта изнутри... Ньют всхлипнул. Так его не целовали. Так жадно, ярко, как будто пили из него живительную влагу и тут же отдавали её обратно. Его так не трогали — властно и при этом аккуратно, до той степени, что он чуял: одно его слово, и Персиваль остановится. Его... так... не...

Не ложились сверху и чуть на бок, даже не сильно давя. Не обхватывали рукой оба члена, и свой, и его; не проводили уверенно по ним, давая им тереться друг о друга, то сжимая, то расслабляя ладонь. Не заставляли — так стонать, так выгибаться, так толкаться в пальцы, так сжимать чужое плечо — и если останутся синяки, Ньют будет очень рад; так выгибаться навстречу, так кончать, так дрожать и прижиматься к чужому телу, так ласкать партнёра, пока он тоже не кончит...

Ньют, впрочем, хотел бы взять у Персиваля в рот, но для первого раза это казалось чересчур. Причём не для него, а для Персиваля. Хотя кто его знает.

Когда Ньют пришёл в себя, Персиваль гладил его по загривку.

— У тебя ещё десять минут, — сообщил он, касаясь губами его волос. — Успеешь?

— Ты увидишь. — Слова находились медленно, язык ворочался кое-как. — Увидишь, что я могу собираться, как... хороший аврорский курсант.

Сравнение на удивление не принесло с собой ни капли дурных эмоций. Ньют улыбнулся Персивалю в плечо.

Тот усмехнулся:

— Командовать я тобой не собираюсь.

— Ты сейчас не аврор? — весело поинтересовался Ньют. 

Персиваль точно всё ещё улыбался.

— А ты вообще не аврор. Так что в этом нет смысла. 

Ньют выскользнул из объятий, махнул палочкой на себя, потом на одежду.

В биоме было влажно, холодно и даже слегка сквозило. А Перечное зелье он не любил.

На пороге он обернулся — полюбоваться раскинувшимся на кровати Персивалем. Кивнул ему:

— Если хочешь, приходи.

Кровати были куда удобнее топчана в его хижине.

А портключ до Британии сработает только завтра днём.

И что бы ни возникло перед ними в Британии — они справятся.

Из Персиваля получился очень неплохой напарник. Во всех смыслах.

Ньют улыбнулся, открыл чемодан — и не стал закрывать за собой.


End file.
